


knock knock

by rosewitchx



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Flowerfell, I'm Sorry, Other, Short, Underfell, dead frisk, fanfic of a fanfic, overgrowth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please come back.<br/>/please let me go back./</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/gifts).



> I'm sorry.
> 
> Thanks to the original author for making me cry a river

_"Knock knock",_ Sans mutters.

"Who's there?," the kid replies. Their body is covered in golden blossoms, and yet, they feel weightless, non-existent. Not that they are anymore for that matter. Their eyes shine brightly with tears. Their hands grazed the contours of the skeleton's skull, yet they knew Sans would never notice.

Neither would Flowey. Neither would anyone else ever again.

" _Flower_ ," Sans continues, as if they had heard the human's weak answer. He doesn't feel the tears staining his cheekbones. He doesn't feel Frisk slowly falling apart as they lean towards him. But he glances upwards, and Frisk feels a pang on their heart: it's almost as if Sans can see them.

_Please_.

"Flower who?" Their hand, covered in golden flowers, struggles to wipe away the crystal-clear drops falling from their eyes.

Sans chuckles. " _Flower you today..._ "

And Frisk laughs. They laugh, genuinely, the way they couldn't when trapped in Waterfall, when murdered mercilessly by Papyrus over and over and over again. It's almost as if they aren't dead. It's as if the sunlight is kissing their skin, as if they are just lying down next to Sans on a patch of golden flowers and not on their own grave.

But then the illusion shatters, as Sans hides a sob and waits for Frisk's reply, and they are thrown back into tears.

_Let me go back._

"... _Sweetheart?_ "

"Somebody," Frisk cried, voice shaky, "somebody help me."

_Soon._

But nobody came.


End file.
